Professor Pericles
Summary Professor Pericles is a major antagonist of Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Incorporated. He was originally one of the five members of the original group of Mystery Incorporated, along with Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Cassidy Williams, and Ricky Owens. They would solve mysteries in their local area of Crystal Cove, eventually coming across the mystery of the Planispheric Disks. He would grow to be corrupted by the influence of the Entity and seek to draw it out of its crystal sarcophagus. He would be turned on for his desperation about getting the disks and locked away in an animal asylum. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, likely 9-C Name: Professor Pericles Origin: Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Incorporated Gender: Male Age: At least in his 80s (Met up with a member of the Benevolent Lodge of Mystery in the 1930s) Classification: Parrot, Smartest Mind in the World, Animal Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (He notably is just a parrot), likely Street level (Likely overpowered Ed Machine and is implied to have killed him. Effortlessly slapped Ricky to ground while he was annoyed. Threatened to harm and kill other humans himself) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Supersonic (Comparable in flight to Scooby and the rest of the gang who can outpace a monster of electricity) Combat Speed: Supersonic Reaction Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Below Average (Has shown to carry objects like the full Planispheric Disks) Striking Strength: Below Average Class, likely Street Class Durability: Below Average Human level, likely Wall level (Survived being smacked by the Freak when he was off guard) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters to kilometers with certain abilities. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Potentially Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Hacking (Hacked into Fred's computer to stage a haunting), Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Genius Intelligence (Cited as being a genius and the smartest mind in the world on a consistent basis), Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Revealed to have given Aphrodite her love pheromones, which allowed her to make all of Crystal Cove fall into a love-crazed state. Made all of the Crystal Covians subservient to her cause of spreading love), Illusion Creation (Made the holographic head that kept appearing to Mystery Inc.), Poison Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Able to inject others with a poison that forces them to be immobilized) |-|Planispheric Disks=Passive Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (The disks naturally exude a dark aura that is capable of making those obsessed with it. These effects are similar to that of the Evil Entity who enforces them through the cursed treasure and himself, albeit to a more limited degree), Likely Earth Manipulation (A piece of the disk was likely responsible for the earthquake that sunk Darrow Mansion into the ground) Standard Equipment: Pieces of the Planispheric Disk Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Cited as being the greatest mind on the planet. Made Officer Johnson's handgun duct-taped to him to where it would electrocute him, even without having to leave his cage. Managed to escape his cage and not leaving a trace of it, implying he only was locked up there because he let himself. Knew of the cursed treasure despite his comrades being unaware of it. Stunted the entire Aphrodite event to be able to get components to help him further his search for the Disks. Able to infiltrate Ed Machine's home and bypass the security. He tends to have a backup plan if he somehow gets in trouble. Constantly referred to as a genius by others. Far smarter than other characters in the series like Velma, Hotdog Water, and Ricky Owens) Weaknesses: His love pheromones don't work on animals, although this could specifically have been designed to be this to way to not affect him and to scheme. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Flight Users Category:Hacking Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Geniuses Category:Empathic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Illusion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users